


25 days of christmas

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to participate in the 25 days of septiplier.<br/>I'll try to do all te days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Ugly chirstmas sweaters

Jack felt a bit nervous, he was standing with a package in his hands. He had just knocked on the door and was waiting for somebody to open it. Eventually Mark opened the door and looked curious why Jack was standing at his doorstep.

“Got you something.” Jack pushed the package in Mark's hands and felt a blush on his cheeks. Jack wanted to run away already but Mark pulled him inside. 

“it isn't even christmas and you bought me something already? Now i feel guilty for not having anything for you.” Mark apologized but his face fell when he saw what was in the packages. It was the most hideous thing he had ever seen in his life. He decided to not judge it too harshly before trying it on.

“seriously? You want me to wear this?” Mark looked at himself in the mirror. The sweater he was wearing looked like it was composed of three other sweaters. The left sleeve was too long and the right sleeve ended at his elbow. He felt ridiculous in it.

“I made it myself.” Jack pouted, he felt a bit hurt that Mark was criticising his hard work . Yes he had to admit that he only measured himself for it and forgot about the sleeves being long but he made it with love. He turned around and walked upstairs, tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn’t want to cry but he couldn’t stop it.

“Jack please wait.” Mark followed him up the stairs and caught his hand before he could disappear in the bathroom. He intertwined their fingers. Jack turned to face Mark and bit his lip softly.

Mark was the hurt in Jack's eyes and the tears on his face. With his free hand he wiped away the tears and he pressed a kiss on the top of his head, “thank you for making it for me jackyboy. I’ll just roll up the long sleeve and it will be good. Im sorry i act like a jerk, i shouldn’t have.” 

“Thank you.” Jack sniffled a bit but looked Mark in his brown eyes, “Well you match mine.” Jack had made a sweater for himself too, it was equally as ugly as Marks but it made him feel like christmas. He threw his arms around Mark’s waist and smiled.

Mark stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “ thank you for the lovely present, I’ll be nice next time and won't react like a big meany. You really did a great thing, i never knew you could knit.” Jack tried to hide his blush but Mark already saw it and grinned.


	2. day 3: building a snowmam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are building a snowman together, what can go wrong?

The snow was finally sticking to the ground. Mark was excited as a little puppy. He hadn’t seen snow in the years he spent his winters in california. He used to go home to his family but it had changed over the years. Mark couldn’t wait to put on his thick winter clothes and go outside to fool around in the snow. He ran to Jack’s bedroom to wake his Irish friend who he was staying with for the next week. The Irish man grumbled something about needing sleep and snow being for kids. Mark didn’t listen and pulled away Jack’s blankets, in response Jack threw his pillow at Mark’s head. The older man dodged it swiftly and ran back to his own room again. 

He started to pull on clothes he hoped would keep him warm enough to stay outside for a long time. He wanted to build a snowman because he hadn’t in years. Mark hopped on Jack’s bed after he was completely dressed and shook the man. He wanted to play in the snow with him.   
Jack looked him right in the eyes, he sighed and came out of bed to join his American friend in the snow. 

Mark hopped around in the snow like he had never seen it before, it made jack chuckle softly.Suddenly Mark chucked a ball of snow in the Irishman’s face. The boy’s face had a shocked expression that made Mark burst out in a deep rumbling laugh. It just lasted a couple second until he himself received a face full of snow. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Mark softly sang in his deep voice, he wanted to make that joke for the longest time. Jack just rolled his eyes and made a small ball of snow. When he started to roll it around the garden it became bigger and bigger. Mark followed his example and made his own huge snowball.

When they tried to assemble it it started to snow again, the tracks they had made with the rolling were soon covered again in thick white fluff. Mark took a few rocks and gave their snowman a face. Jack stuck a broom next to its body and grinned. The Snowman was lopsided and his head was as big as his body but it wasn’t the result that counted, they had fun and that was good enough.

Mark looked at jack who was standing close to him, little snowflakes were caught in his eyelashes. He felt a burning sensation in his cheeks and slowly wrapped his arms around Jack. The Irish man frowned a bit but lost himself in the American’s eyes. Their lips connected softly, one of Jack’s hands tangled into Mark’s dark hair. Next to their snowman and in the snow they shared their first kiss ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hooe you guys liked it.  
> If it is weird i tried to minimalize the spoken texties and stuff.  
> Still not native english speaking, im trying my best.


	3. Day 7: Accidentally outing their relationship with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way i guess, so this is not up to standard.

“Your face is adorable.” Mark was laying next to Jack in the guest bed, they were alone for a few hours so they decided that it was the time to cuddle together. Jack was slightly blushed and pulled Mark closer. When they heard the door close downstairs Mark swiftly rolled out of bed and pressed a quick last kiss on Jack's lips. Jack caught his hand and looked into his eyes for a few moments.

Marks family didn’t know he was attracted to guys and they certainly didn't know he brought his boyfriend to their family get together. They just thought Jack was his best friend who came to visit to get a taste of American christmas. 

It was the day before christmas and Mark planned to do things for charity. He wondered if anybody would look at it in christmas eve but he hoped so.

A couple of hours in he felt tired and tried to keep his eyes open. It normally did not happen when he was on a live stream but the days had been short and the nights even shorter.

“Hey hun.” Jack plopped down on his lap thinking Mark could just edit this all out without ruining the game he was playing. Mark yawned softly and knew he had to say something but couldn't remember. Sleepily he snuggled up to Jack. His boyfriend chuckled and lifted up his chin with soft fingers. Their lips connected and Mark held on to Jack’s shirt.

Suddenly Mark’s phone started to ring, he let go of Jack and looked at him with big eyes, “im livestreaming.” His words were soft but filled the entire room. His cheeks turned bright red. Jack looked at him, he bit his bottom lip but couldn't hide a small smile.

“well, surprise?” Jack looked at the camera and waved shortly. He thought that it was time for their communities to finally know the truth. Mark pressed his face against Jack's back, his face was burning and his cheeks were a nice shade of pink.  
The chat was going berzerk, their viewers seemed to lose their minds. 

“Merry christmas everybody.” Jack was laughing while Mark tried to hide his face from the camera. Mark hoped that nobody was going to gif their moment together, it didn't bother him that they knew but he was scared people would put hate on it.  
He took a deep breath and smelled Jack's shirt.

“Well guys, as you can see. This is my boyfriend Sean. I wanted to introduce him in a classier way but well you know us we are goofs.” Mark looked at the camera and swallowed, “well time to be honest i guess, i'm gay.”

He felt better now everything was off his chest. His mum was probably also checking his stream so he looked forward to that conversation. Jack pinched his sides and waved at the camera again.

“I will continue this stream after christmas, i need to throw somebody in the snow now.” Mark picked up Jack and threw him over his shoulder, he smiled at the camera and ended his stream.

“hmm don’t really throw me in the snow please, it is cold outside.” Jack begged while he was looking at Mark’s back. Mark chuckled and walked downstairs with him. He put Jack on his bare feet in the snow and laughed at his reaction.

“I'm happy i have you silly and i am happy we don’t have to be a secret anymore.” Mark pulled Jack close and kissed his lips. They cuddled while new snowflakes fell out of the sky. Together they were happy, it didn’t matter who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what i did, we are the family

**Author's Note:**

> My english isn't good enough i think.  
> But i promise to better myself in the next one. Also the length


End file.
